Томография
Томография ( — сечение) — метод неразрушающего послойного исследования внутренней структуры объекта посредством его многократного просвечивания в различных пересекающихся направлениях. Терминологические вопросы :: См. также 'Интроскопия.'' Ранее под '''томографией понимался метод рентгенологического исследования, с помощью которого можно производить снимок слоя, лежащего на определённой глубине исследуемого объекта. Он был предложен через несколько лет после открытия рентгеновских лучей и был основан на перемещении двух из трёх компонентов (рентгеновская трубка, рентгеновская плёнка, объект исследования). Наибольшее распространение получил метод съёмки, при котором исследуемый объект оставался неподвижным, а рентгеновская трубка и кассета с плёнкой согласованно перемещались в противоположных направлениях. При синхронном движении трубки и кассеты только необходимый слой получается четким на пленке, потому что только его вклад в общую тень остаётся неподвижным относительно плёнки, всё остальное — смазывается, почти не мешая проводить анализ полученного изображения. В настоящее время доля последнего метода в исследованиях стремительно уменьшается, в связи со своей относительно малой информативностью и высокой дозовой нагрузкой, в следствии чего такое определение морально устарело и данный метод получил название классическая томография или линейная томография. Вычислительная томография — область математики, занимающаяся разработкой математических методов и алгоритмов восстановления внутренней структуры объекта по проекционным данным. В частности, область занимается решениями прямой и обратной томографической задачи (обращение прямой томографической задачи). :: См. также 'преобразование Радона' и 'экспоненциальное преобразование Радона.'' '''Компьютерная томография — в широком смысле, синоним термина томография (так как все современные томографические методы реализуются с помощью компьютерной техники); в узком смысле (в котором употребляется значительно чаще), синоним термина рентгеновская компьютерная томография, так как именно этот метод положил начало современной томографии. Анатомическая томография — основана на получении срезов тканей человека с их последующей фиксацией с помощью химических веществ и регистрация их на фотоплёнку. Классическими примерами анатомической томографии являются пироговские срезы и изображения гистологических препаратов. Терминологически, в настоящее время, данные методы не относят к томографии, в силу их разрушающего характера. История томографии * В 1917 году австрийский математик Иоганн Радон предложил способ обращения интегрального преобразования, впоследствии получившего его имя (см. преобразование Радона), благодаря которому стало возможно восстанавливать изначальную функцию, зная её преобразование. Однако в то время работа Радона не попала в поле зрения исследователей и вскоре была незаслуженно забыта современниками. * В 1963 году американский физик А. Кормак повторно (но отличным от Радона способом) решил задачу томографического восстановления, а в 1969 году английский инженер-физик Г. Хаунсфилд из фирмы EMI Ltd. сконструировал «ЭМИ-сканер» (EMI-scanner) — первый компьютерный рентгеновский томограф, чьи клинические испытания прошли в 1972 году. В 1979 году Кормак и Хаунсфилд «за разработку компьютерной томографии» были удостоены Нобелевской премии по физиологии и медицине. * А в 2003 за изобретение метода магнитно-резонансной томографии, на основе открытия Реймонда Дамадьяна, Нобелевскую премию по физиологии и медицине получили Питер Мэнсфилд и Пол Лотербур. Классификация видов томографии Взаиморасположение источника зондирующего излучения, объекта и детектора С точки зрения взаиморасположения источника зондирующего излучения, объекта и детектора томографические методы могут быть разделены на следующие группы: * трансмиссионные — регистрируется зондирующее внешнее излучение, прошедшее через пассивный (неизлучающий) объект, частично ослабляясь при этом; * эмиссионные — регистрируется излучение, выходящее из активного (излучающего) объекта с некоторым пространственным распределением источников излучения; * комбинированные трансмиссионно-эмиссионные (люминесцентные, акустооптические и оптоакустические и др.) — регистрируется вторичное излучение от источников, распределённых по объёму объекта и возбуждённых внешним излучением; * эхозондирование — регистрируется зондирующее внешнее излучение, отражённое от внутренних структур пассивного объекта. Размеры исследуемых объектов * Микроуровень (микротомография) — исследуются объекты размером с отдельную клетку. * Уровень объектов, соизмеримых с человеческим телом (от отдельного органа или лабораторной мыши до самолёта). * Макроуровень — атмосферные явления (облака, циклоны, торнадо), планеты и звёзды. Сфера применения По сфере применения выделяют: * медицинскую томографию (как вид медицинской визуализации и медицинской диагностики); * промышленную (техническую) томографию (как вид дефектоскопии); * томографию макрообъектов. Зондирующее излучение * Томография с использованием звуковых волн (в том числе сейсмических): ** ультразвуковая томография (УЗТ); ** сейсмическая томография. * Томография с использованием электромагнитного излучения: ** радионуклидная эмиссионная томография (гамма-излучение); *** однофотонная эмиссионная томография (ОФЭКТ); *** двухфотонная эмиссионная или позитронно-эмиссионная томография (ПЭТ); ** рентгеновская томография; *** рентгеновская компьютерная томография (КТ, РКТ); ** оптическая (лазерная) томография (ОТ); ** томография в радиодиапазоне. * Томография с использованием электромагнитных полей: ** магнитно-резонансная томография (МРТ); ** электро-импедансная томография. * Томография с использованием элементарных частиц: ** нейтронная томография; ** электронная и позитронная томография; ** протонная томография; ** нейтринная томография. Литература * A. C. Kak, M. Slaney Principles of Computerized Tomographic imaging. (IEEE Press, NY 1988) * Хорнак Дж. П. Основы МРТ (1996—1999) * Cormack A.M. Early two-dimensional reconstruction and recent topics stemming from it // Nobel Lectures in Physiology or Medicine 1971—1980. — World Scientific Publishing Co., 1992. — p. 551—563 * Hounsfield G.N. Computed Medical Imaging // Nobel Lectures in Physiology or Medicine 1971—1980. — World Scientific Publishing Co., 1992. — p. 568—586 * Lauterbur P.C. All science is interdisciplinary — from magnetic moments to molecules to men // Les Prix Nobel. The Nobel Prizes 2003. — Nobel Foundation, 2004. — p. 245—251 * Mansfield P. Snap-shot MRI // Les Prix Nobel. The Nobel Prizes 2003. — Nobel Foundation, 2004. — p. 266—283 * Мэнсфилд П. Быстрая магнитно-резонансная томография // Успехи физических наук, 2005, т. 175, № 10, с. 1044—1052 (перевод на русский) Сайты * Группа Вычислительной томографии, Институт теоретической и прикладной механики Сибирского отделения РАН *